New champion in town
by FoxTheDarkness
Summary: A new champion has joined the league, as one of the male champions likes to give her a hard time, which, for some reason she enjoys it. OcXMalzahar
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank you all for choosing to read my story, it means so much to me X3 I do not own anyone but the new champion that is telling this story :p**

* * *

"Minions will spawn soon!" The speaker shouted, as my team and I nodded our heads, rushing out of our base, and onto our lanes, our calls for fight could be heard. I took mid lane, wanting solo for my first battle. Being a new champ of the whole league can do you some good. Though, hearing rumors, you would be attacked a lot to see your powers. But I'll be fine, being a Mage, I'll be all set. Reaching the last turret on my lane, I leaned against it, studying my staff, the wood work breath taking, as a dragons head formed around my floating blood red crystal as all around the top of the staff many tiny crystals float around. I was kinda a boring looking champion, just a long robe splinting around a little down my legs, as tight black pants were mostly covered by my knee high metal boots, while my arms were bare but for bands of writing from my clan tattooed into my pale skin, and sharp gloves covered my tiny hands. And to finish it off, my hood was drawn up, a metal looking crystal on it with fancy look to it, and another red crystal pressed into the metal. Behind that metal plate my little orange fox ears pop out, and along with those ear I had a tail just like the ears, and black feathered wings.

A loud cry came to my right, as the speaker called out first blood, as my team earned a point.

Smiling I whispered "good job" as I looked around my lane. Getting bored and my minions taking a long time getting here I stepped out more into the lane, as I could see the enemy's turret, and right beside it, I could see a guy dressed all in purple, who I knew by heart.

My all time favorite champion, Malzahar.

Before I was allowed to join, and had to watch all the champions, I was found of him. I watch many of his battle, pleased at his skills, and knew he would be a great teammate and appoint.

His clear blue eyes glared at me, as I felt my minions brush past me, meeting his pink minions, their weapons clashing together.

I moved forward, my staff hitting the low health pink minions, ending their life, and earned myself some gold. A flash of purple mist hit my minion that stood beside me, scaring me slightly. I glared over at Malzahar. He was in range of my attack, but I knew I shouldn't attack, not yet. Just focuses on hitting the low health minions and keep a careful eye on him.

I remember when I was announced to all the champions I would be coming soon and will be joining the league. Most were pleased to hear about "fresh meat" but I remember watching Malzahar simply floating out of the room, giving no care about the news. I remember feeling anger bubbling in me, I wanted him to notice that a new champion was coming and could be as strong as him!

I waited then for my first battle, for I was not allowed to be showed to any of the champions till I start fighting. My teammates were great, I had Ashe, York, Jax, and Master Yi. They had all welcomed me when we had a few minutes before our battle, all very nice, or wouldn't speak. I looked at the screen above my head with my team pictures on it, the count down and the enemies pictures, seeing Warwick, Rzya, Ahri, Nami, and Malzahar.

I couldn't help but smirk at myself, glad to be going against him.

But now, on the battlefield, I was a little worried, how strong was he really? Would my powers work against him? I got spirit push, dealing magic damage and pushing him back, transform, letting my staff turn into any kind of weapon be random and stay like that for 20 seconds. My next power was spirit chains, holding my appoint down for 3 seconds. My last power, my ULT was full form, letting me have my wings, as my powers turn into fire, and the whole field turns dark.

Once both our minions were cleared, we glared down at each other, him floating slightly above the ground, hand on his dagger, while I clutch my staff.

"So you're the new champion.." He said, his voice deep, his eyes glowing more. Standing up more, I have him a sharp nod, a small smirk on my lips.

"Yes, and I plan to defeat you and your team today." I said proudly, pointing my staff at him, it glowing its wonderful red color.

"We will see, meat" he said, flicking his hand out me, a mist of dark void magic flying towards me. Ducking, I swung my staff at him, hitting his feet. He flew back a few inches, giving me a look, as I could tell he was smirking.

We keep out little pats at each other as we farmed the minions, powering up more and more. I notice I was getting low in magma, as I crussed to myself. I couldn't fall back, he could easily get the upper hand and can level up. I ether have to hold the lane, or push enough for him to fall back. I thought slightly to myself, as one of the minions lash out to me.

"Hey now" I said, hitting him in the head, knocking him over, dead. More of his friends swarmed over at me, hitting me with their weapons or energy balls against me. Well, they made it clear for me, I had to head back to the turret and hold. Running back, I came crashing into Malzahar as he gripped onto my neck, glaring down at me, as a strong mist came down onto me, drawing my health away, almost draining me fully. Once his ULT was done, I squirmed out of his grasp, using the chains to hold him down as I run past him, stumbling down by the turret. 'damnit!' I screamed in my head, know I had to fall back now or I'll get killed. I touched the ground, many rings of blue formed around me, as I glanced back, looking at Malzahar, his back turned to me, his voidling attacking my minions. Sighing, I looked down, soon teleporting to base.

* * *

_**Please tell me how you liked the story guys, do i need more detail of something? I do suck at the first chapter but afterwords i get a lot better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The battle went long, but soon, the enemy team invaded our base and won. Defeat washed over me, as I knew I let my team down. I had only three deaths, but only four kills and two assist. Head down, I walked down the halls to lead us to town, ready to head to my new home, my pockets empty, and I knew I couldn't eat. Dragging the end of my staff down the cold tilled floor, i wrapped an arm around myself, gripping my side. Pushing out of the base of the competitions, I headed down the dark streets to my house, the lamps have yet lit up. I look around, seeing many houses lit up, as joy could be heard from them. Shacking my head I turned down my road, walking to the end, coming to the front of my driveway to my house. The house was simple, trees grew around it, as it was a modern looking, nothing about it made it stand out. But at this point I didn't give a shit. Going to the front door I unlocked my door, pushing myself inside, turning on the lights.

The house was really small, a bathroom, small living room, and a tiny bedroom with a bed in the middle. It was very plan and dull, and bothered me a lot. I wish I could change it up, but I don't got any gold to do anything. Letting my staff fall down on the floor, I laid down on my couch, hiding my face against the pillow, holding it tightly as I took deep shacky breaths. I knew that things would of ended out bad, and now I look like a idiot and a weakling. My stomach growled for food, as i grew really hungry after a long day of battle.

A small tap came to my door, as I looked up from my spot, just as the door open, as Ashe's head pop out into the room.

"Hey girl, don't be upset. It's your first battle, we're not all lucky and get a win our first time" she said, walking in and sitting down next to me.

"It's not that.." I mummbled holding my pillow more. "I just don't got any gold.." And to back me up, my stomach growled.

"That's what I came here for! " Ashe gave me a smile, brushing her white hair out of her face. "Come on, all of the champions are waiting for you."

Standing up, Ashe helped me get up and leaded me out of my house, and down to the middle of town, a huge house filled with lights and music came into view.

"Are they..?" I started to ask, glancing over at Ashe, who gave me a nod. "No way, really?"

"Yup, and go see yourself!" She said pushing me into the house, a banner hanged out saying "welcome to the league!" And under it read "Ruler of Darkness"

I couldn't help but smile as I giggle softly, and soon people notice I had showed myself, as they start to gather around me, smiling and making small chat with me. But the smell of food came to me, as I pushed past people, reaching the table, seeing the large amount of food, as I could feel the urge to drool. Taking a plate I filled it up, as I settle down in a chair, eating away as people came by and talk to me. Out of the conner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Mazlahar, talking to a man in a heavy suit of amor. They made hush talk, as the man in the heavy suit soon grew mad at Malzahar, soon walking away from him. Seeing it as good time, I got up, walking over to him, tapping him on his arm. He turned around, looking down at me, a raised brow up, his arms folded around his chest.

"Hey, I just want to say that I had a really good match today."

"Stop lying. Your disappointed, I can tell."

Folding my ears back, I sifted around "no, I'm disappointed because I didn't earn gold and I can't do anything and sadly have to ask for help, making me look even more weaker." I said, mumbling.

"Well you are weak, but you are new, so you got a while. But anyways, I came here to drop this off." He said, holding out a box. "Last time a champion came and I didn't show up with a gift the whole team hunt me down and told me off." He said, dropping it down in my hands, as he gave me a nod, flying off.

"Wait!" I cried out running out the door after him, grabbing ahold of his scarf. "Could I ask a favor?"

"What more do you need meat." He snapped turning around.

"I want you to train me" I said, looking deeply in his eyes. After a while, he shrugged, floating off, saying

"I'll think about it."

Returning back to the house, everyone started handing me boxes and bags, to the point I had to have people help me carry it back home.

Once in my house, door locked and all lights but my lamp beside my bed off, I sat infront of all the gifts people gave me. I took my time to notice who have given me what, and the last box I had sat on my lap, as it was Malzahar. It had moved slightly, as it freaked me out. Opening it, a voidling came out, making a little squeak as it landed on my bed running around.

"The hell?" I said as it crawled into my lap pushing the box out of the way, as it curled up, it's head looked up at me. Gently, I pet it's head, as it calmed down, relaxing. I looked back at the box, seeing a small note popping out a little. Reaching over, I grabbed it, as I read it to myself.

'Take care of this voidling, his life span can last up for three years, so enjoy.

Ps. He doesn't have to eat, but don't be shocked if he tries to steal good from your plate

-Malzahar'

I smiled softly as I look down at my new pet, stroking its hard rough crystal shaped head, as its golden eyes glowed brightly. I soon got up, putting away the gold, food, cloths, and other gifts away in the right spot.

Walking back into my bedroom, I found my voidling curled up on the top of my pillow, asleep soundly. I changed into sweat pants and a tank top, crawled into the bed, settling down, and turned off my lamp.

"Goodnight my little Mal" I say mindless, petting the voidling on the head.

The next day, I didn't have a match till late at night, so I change into nice relaxing cloths, grabbed my gold, over around 10 thousand gold, Mal, and headed out of the house, using my wings to fly off to the store. Mal nuzzled his head on my arm as he watch down below as we flew off over town. Soon I found a store, as I landed down at the front, letting Mal down on the ground, as he followed me around. I grabbed a cart, letting Mal sit in the little seat as he gave me little squeaks, as I couldn't help but giggle and give him a kiss on the head.

"Why are you so much nicer than your creator?" I asked him rubbing his head. "Speaking which, I need to know where he is too see if he is willing to train me.. " I said softly, putting in the foods that I would need and like, some more cloths, and lots of wood planks and other things to expand my house.

After many trips to and from the story, I piled all the stuff I need down on the ground. I studied my house for a bit, wondering what I was going to make. I sat for hours infront of my house, Mal going all over the place around the yard, but ended up falling asleep on my lap, head resting on my chest.

Final I knew what I was going to do.

Off the right side of the house I was going to expand my bedroom and the living room, and hopefully make part of the living room and maybe try to make a kitchen. I knew it was going to be hard work, but I can show the people that I'm great, I could do it without my magic or anything! Sitting up, with a little complain from Mal, I took the boards as I started to line them in place, and started to make the base of the new part of the house.

Next thing I knew, it was close to the time to go to my match. Changing quickly and locking up the house with Mal inside, I quickly rush to the battle arena as I got onto my platform, ready to rise up with my team in the waiting room.

The rest of my teammates weren't there, so I looked over at the time board to see if who was on the enemy team, Vladimir, Kassadim, Kog' Maw, Rengar, and Olaf. Well I'm screwed I thought. I wouldn't be able to battle Vladimir and Olaf at all, and Rengar would give me a problem.

So again, I'm screwed. I glanced behind me seeing the rest of my team to come up, as LeBlanc, Rumble, Vi and of all people, Malzahar rose up.

Yup, screwed. Everyone gathered around me, as they started to talk about who goes what lanes and everything, Malzahar and I were quite though. Vi glanced between the two of us, a smirk on her face.

"Hey new girl should go up with Malzahar, maybe learn a thing or two from him" she said to the group, as Malzahar and I glared at her. But everyone seem to like that idea. Once the lanes were settled, LeBlanc walked over to me, a small smile on her face.

"New girl, I haven't heard you're name yet, why is that?" She said, brushing her hair back and holding her staff next to her.

"I don't have a name" I told her, looking down, "my clan didn't bother"

"Aw you poor thing! They just called you ruler of darkness?"

'No I was called bitch and monster" I sighed softly, looking up at her, nodding my head.

Hugging me tightly, she said. "We'll how bout darkie! That works for you, it has a cute part to it but also has something about you in it!" Looking over at her, I smiled.

"I like it" I said, but would of said more but the alarm rang out, telling us to get in our spot, and get ready to battle. I stood on my platform, ready to be brought into the battle area.

Once taken to our base, I quickly grab a good pair of boots and potions, and ran off to top lane, staying close to the turret while waiting for Malzahar and the minions. A strong heavy smell came to me as I scrunched up my nose, glancing out of the field.

Fuck me.

Vladimir was in sight, blood dripping from it. Covering my mouth and nose, I took a few steps back, stumbling over the minions. I turned around to see Malzahar coming, as I rushed over to him.

"I can't" I told him, gagging. "I can't fight him"

"Yes you can" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards the enemies. I let out a low whimper, already hating this match.


	3. NOTE FOR MY READERS

For all my readers, I am very sorry that I havent updated lately, I just have been working really hard in school, and im still making the plot for the next chapter coming up! Dont worry, i promise it will be up in less than a month~ Im sorry for making you wait so much guys, i do hope you still read my stories though! I want to become a writer but I have trouble spelling a few things and no one offers to help much XD I have lots to learn, but, thats the point of writing, is to learn and to improve! :D


	4. ANOTHER NOTE

_**Hello my readers! I am back at last! Sorry that I havent updated in a long time, things got crazy here. But :D now I have time to do some work to my story! ill try to post the next chapter in a few days 3**_


End file.
